


Oh My Baby!

by Alykyoosomuch



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Chuuves needs a babysitter, F/F, Fluff, I Tried, Jinsoul loves cute little babies, Jungeun doesn't know what babysitting is, Sooyoung Jr. wants to play, chaewon said 'can't lipsoul just get married already?'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alykyoosomuch/pseuds/Alykyoosomuch
Summary: Jungeun's just about to pick her girlfriend up when her friends suddenly showed up on her doorsteps and before she even knew it, she was already turned into a babysitter.OrJungeun doesn't know how to take care of Chaewon aka the sassy kid, luckily, Jinsoul comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Oh My Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got my aff acc back and saw this chaelisa fic that I've written before and I thought why not make it lipsoul so here I am! 
> 
> Btw, there's this scene where blood is mentioned but it's kind of brief so there's really nothing to worry about, just wanna inform you guys. 
> 
> THIS IS MY LAST TWO BRAINCELLS' ATTEMPT AT FLUFF SO I WOULD LIKE TO SAY SORRY IN ADVANCE WITH THE TYPOS AND ERRORS :<

Saturday, the day that Jungeun had been impatiently waiting for; The day where Jinsoul, her girlfriend of six years, would return from her week-long business trip across the country. 

Even though she didn't really get much sleep last night due to her excitement of seeing her girlfriend in person and not through the screen, Jungeun just knew that it was absolutely going to be a good day. 

_Oh, she totally couldn't wait to go and cuddle with Jinsoul all day._

All excited to go and pick the girl from the airport, she got herself ready in a flash and after looking at herself one last time in the mirror, she made her way towards the door, excitement widely visible in her features. 

_'I should buy her a bouquet of flowers before I pick her up.'_ Jungeun thought, a huge grin forming on her lips. 

But just as she was about to open the door, it suddenly flew open, revealing her two closest friends, who look like they had just run a marathon, and a sulking kid standing between them. 

"Hi.." Sooyoung flashed her an awkward smile as she scratched the back of her neck, seemingly different from her usually confident self.

"Oh, uh, hi to you too?" With a confused look on her face, Jungeun greeted back, noticing how their daughter kept a firm grip on the hem of her parents' clothes as if she's gonna lose them the moment she lets go. 

"Hey, Jungie, so how are you?" Jiwoo asks with a smile—that looks kind of forced— before carrying her daughter, who then started tearing up, causing the two to panic, especially Sooyoung—she really loves her little princess so much.

"Oh, baby, please stop crying. I don't like it when you cry, it makes me feel like crying too." Jungeun watched how the short-haired girl took the crying girl in her arms, desperately trying to stop her tears that were now flowing nonstop. 

"I'm fine but why don't you get inside first so Chae can calm down?" After checking her wristwatch for the time and finding out that there was still some time to spare, Jungeun forced a smile as she stepped to the side to give way for the family to get in, but they didn't even budge from their position.

_'Talk about perfect timing. Man, out of all times. Well, I guess I'll just have to wait for them to go home. I only hope that they won't stay that long.'_

Don't get her wrong, she totally doesn't mind having her friends and the cute little Chaewon around. But it was her and her girlfriend's sacred day and now she would have to adjust her planned schedule because of their sudden appearance, just when she was so ready to leave. 

_'Well, looks like I'm gonna have to use those skills that I learned from fast and furious later. Gosh, Jinsoul's surely going to be upset if I'm late.'_

The couple gave each other a look before turning to look at her. They just shook their heads, declining her offer. "We're actually in a hurry."

Their answer gave Jungeun both a sense of relief and confusion at the same time; She was relieved that she wouldn't have to make Jinsoul wait but also confused on why were they here in the first place. "Huh? Then why are you here?" 

"Well, me and Jiwoo have this sudden appointment with this really huge client so both of us have to be there. You know, the company's really getting bigger with those branches that we have in other countries. Actually, Sol was supposed to meet this client but she's not here, and you see, we can't just leave our little angel here, alone." 

_Oh, Jungeun has a bad feeling about this._

"So can you please take care of her for the day? We'll treat you and Jinsoul next time, promise!" Sooyoung told her and as if on cue, she handed the crying Chaewon to Jungeun. 

Yep, this sure is _bad_.

"What? But I ha—" Before she could even decline, the couple made a run and quickly went inside their car, leaving in haste, driving as if they were casted for fast and furious.

Jungeun blankly stared at the spot where the couple was just standing at not even a minute ago. 

After a few more seconds of letting the whole situation sink in, a groan escaped her mouth, and then her lips turned into a deep frown. 

"Gosh, way to ruin my plans." She then looked down at the girl in her arms, only to see that the six years old kid was already looking at her. 

Chaewon, thankfully, stopped crying but after a few seconds of looking at each other in the eye, tears started to form in the little kid's eyes once more.

"Oh, no, no, no, n—" And there it goes, Chaewon started crying again and even with the oozing cuteness of the kid, Jungeun can't help but to look at her in panic and just like that, their crying battle begins with a panicking and frustrated Jungeun crying as well, not knowing what to do with this sudden babysitting situation.

This totally wasn't the Saturday that she was expecting to happen.

_______________________________________________________

It has only been half an hour since the babysitting began and luckily, Jungeun managed to stop Chaewon from crying but the little kid happened to have two times the energy of her mother, Jiwoo, so things just became more challenging. But that's a little weird though, she perfectly remembers Sooyoung telling her last week how quiet and reserved her daughter is, was she lying that time?

Not even an hour together yet and Jungeun was already getting tired from running after her. The little girl just keeps running around and she's quite fast—it's either she got it from Sooyoung or Jungeun's just getting old. 

Although quite tired, the older can't really stop no matter how much she just wants to sit down since Chaewon's just a kid, and kids have a huge possibility of breaking something within just a second of not having an eye on them and Jungeun would do everything to prevent that from happening. 

She totally doesn't want her place to become a mess even on the slightest bit. In her defense, she doesn't wake up at five in the morning cleaning up just to have the house dirty again and come on, the furnitures are expensive.

Chaewon, just like a typical curious kid, would try to reach things and when she tells her that it's not something for her to play, she would have her tantrums for some minutes and run again when she finds something else that is quite eye-catching. 

When they reached her and Jinsoul's room, the kid surprisingly stopped running and Jungeun took it as a chance to finally catch her breath. But as she was about to happily sit at the chair that she had just pulled from her study table, Chaewon suddenly looked at her, flashing a smirk that resembles that of Sooyoung's. 

Jungeun visibly gulped, perfectly knowing that Sooyoung only does that when she's up to no good, and since this kid is her daughter, then that could only mean that she's up to no good as well—like mother like daughter.

"I want to play with that!" Was Chaewon's first words since her parents left her there. Her first words didn't just surprise Jungeun but also made her look at her in terror. 

The five years old child was pointing at the Gundam that's neatly placed inside the acrylic glass cube above her mini drawer. It was the one and only Gundam that Jungeun and Jinsoul spent hours on building together, something that she takes so much pride in. 

She certainly wouldn't take the risk of getting it broken by the little kid.

The older of the two walked towards her drawer and rummaged on some other things that the kid can play with. "Listen, I really like hearing you talk especially with that cute voice of yours but can't you just ask for something else? I got this talking owl—" 

_"I. want. that."_ Chaewon says, enunciating each word to give emphasis, her forefinger still pointing at the figure, and she got that same scary look that Sooyoung has when she's madly annoyed about something; Jungeun never knew that she'll be this terrified over a kid.

"Ah, how about some stuffed toys? You like stuffed toys?" Jungeun asked the younger with a shaky voice, but Chaewon just stood there, not even moving an inch, still pointing at the Gundam.

"I could let you play with my phone! What about so—" She wasn't able to finish what she was about to suggest when the kid crossed her arms above her chest, glaring at her, looking a lot more intimidating than her mother, Sooyoung, ever did.

All of the sudden, her phone started ringing and Jungeun quickly answered it in a flash, for the sake of being able to escape from the stubborn girl in front of her, not even checking the caller I.D. 

"Oh, hello? This is Kim Jungeun speaking!" Jungeun greeted with forced enthusiasm, looking at Chaewon with a smug look while the kid just continued to glare at her. 

"Babe? Why do you seem so happy? Did something happen? Is that why you didn't come to the airport to pick me up?" The sweet familiar voice of the girl on the other line teasingly asked with a soft giggle.

"Baby! Oh my god, Jinsoul, I forgot to inform you that I couldn't pick you up, gosh, baby, I'm so sorry. God, sorry I should've been there but I—"

With her unique yet adorable laugh, Jinsoul cut her girlfriend off. "Hey, no worries. I was just joking. Remember that Vivi came to the trip with me? Well, Haseul came to pick her up and she said that Sooyoung asked her to drive me home too because she asked you a favor or something, Sooyoung didn't really tell what it is so I don't have any idea—" 

Hearing a deep sigh on the other side of the line caused the older to momentarily stop her little storytelling. 

"Hey, are you okay? What happened? I can sense that something's wrong." The older asked with an obvious shift in her tone, worry lacing in each word that she says.

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine.. It's just that.. that I'm so glad to hear an angel while I'm trying to get my way out of this hell." Call Jungeun overly dramatic but tears were legit forming in her eyes at the moment so she couldn't help but reply with a sniff, the frustration that had built up since earlier suddenly getting her emotional. 

After a tiring and lonely week dealing with loads of work and other responsibilities in life, all that she wanted to do was recharge in her girlfriend's arms, but well, life hates her guts so here she is.

"Wait, did I just heard you sniff—were you crying? What's really going on there, baby?" Jinsoul asked, her pitch noticeably higher, getting extremely worried with her girlfriend's sudden behavior. 

"Baby.. someone.. someone was trying to.." The younger managed to say through her sobs alarming the girl on the line more than ever. 

Her girlfriend sure is younger than her but she's actually a lot more mature for her age and so she usually keeps her emotions in check so her being like this right now could only mean how serious the situation is.

"Someone? Who? What's that someone doing? Baby, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Jinsoul bombarded her with questions, and Jungeun was sure that if teleportation was possible, she'd be standing there in front of her right now. 

"It's.. It's Chaewon. She—"

"Chaewon? You mean, Chaewonie, Jiwoo and Sooyoung's daughter?" Jinsoul asked, confused as ever, thinking how did the little kid even got involved with this. 

What can a little five-year-old kid even do to make her girlfriend act like that? 

"Yes! So I was about to go to the airport but you see, Sooyoung and Jiwoo were suddenly at our doorsteps saying that they have a sudden appointment and that they need to leave Chaewon under my care! And then Chaewon, God, I knew that mixing Jiwoo and Sooyoung's genes would be a mess, she kept running! She was so fast, babe. It was so hard to catch up with her and even though I got good stamina, it was really tiring! Man, who does she think she is? Sooyoung Jr.?" Jungeun complained with a scoff, grabbing a fistful of her hair out of frustration. 

Jinsoul wanted to laugh so badly. The younger girl's words and her way of telling them was so hilarious, but she knew that laughing would only fuel up her girlfriend's frustrations so she just chose to listen and let her vent up. 

_'God, how can she be so adorable?'_

"She was also having her tantrums from time to time! I thought Jiwoo's tantrums were the worst but man, I was wrong. And then she finally stopped running so I thought 'finally, I can take a breath' but she pointed at the Gundam that we built together on our second anniversary. We bought that when we went to Japan! It's not a toy, it's something that holds a very special meaning! I kept suggesting other stuff for her to play but she was so stubborn!" Jungeun was so into complaining about her so-called miserable day when she heard the sound of a glass breaking. 

Her head snapped to where Chaewon was standing, eyes widening in shock when the scene unfolds in front of her; Scattered pieces of broken glass from her now broken picture frame surrounds the little kid, beside her foot, lies the picture that she and Jinsoul took on their first anniversary.

"Oh my gosh! Did I just hear a glass breaking?! Yah, Kim Jungeun, is everything okay? What's going on there, baby? I'm really getting worried now." Still on the phone, the older asked on the other line, and just as what she had said, her voice was undeniably filled with worry. 

Too shocked with the mess that had occurred, Jungeun stood still in her position. Chaewon on the other hand, leaned down to grab the picture, alarming Jungeun with the possibility of the little girl getting hurt because of the broken glass. 

_"Sooyoung Jr., no!"_

Surprised with the sudden loud voice, the little girl jolted in her position. She was about to take a step backward, where a piece of broken glass was at, but luckily Jinsoul showed up at the right time, picking her up. 

"Gotcha!"

Jungeun was, of course, surprised with how her girlfriend was suddenly there when they were just basically talking on the phone earlier but she was mostly relieved to see her.

"Babe! You're here! You came to save me! You're really an angel I—" Jungeun was about to approach her knight in shining armor and engulf her in a tight hug but the older glared at her, her cute baby Soulie just glared at her, so she immediately halted in her steps.

"Yah, Kim Jungeun! She could have stepped on that broken glass and get herself wounded. What are you doing? Why were you just standing there?" There was a mixture of worry and anger evident in Jinsoul's voice, a rare combination that sent a shiver up Jungeun's spine.

"Sorry.." was the only word that she was able to utter, her head hanging low.

"Jungeun, Sooyoung and Jiwoo entrusted Chaewon to you so you need to do what you were asked to do and take responsibility of her. What if I didn't rush here as you were ranting? She could've gotten hurt! You could've gotten killed by Sooyoung! And did you forget that Jiwoo has a third-degree black belt in taekwondo?! You were so close to getting murdered by our bestfriends slash business partners! I could've lost my small grumpy baby!" Jinsoul scolds, causing Jungeun to press her lips together, knowing better than to answer back to an angry fish. 

Between the two of them, it was usually her who would scold the older because of the silly things that she does. The latter rarely gets mad but when she does, it would always cause her to keep her mouth shut.

"Yah, look at me." The older of the two orders, the younger obeying almost instantly. When they locked eyes, Jungeun couldn't help but apologize. "God, I'm really sorry, Jinsoul. I was so careless, sorry. But you should go to the living room while I clean this up. We'll talk after that, okay? I'm really sorry." 

A deep sigh escaped Jinsoul's lips, she couldn't really get mad at her girlfriend anyway. "No, both of you should go to the living room. I'll take care of this. You said that you were tired so just rest." She says after putting Chaewon down outside of the room, making sure that she's safe from the harm that the broken glass could bring.

She rushed to grab the broom—yes, Jungeun has a broom in her room—on the corner of Jungeun's room, completely forgetting the fact that there were pieces of broken glass scattered on the floor and that she wasn't wearing anything to protect her feet from it since she took her shoes off earlier, knowing that Jungeun would scold her if she let her dirty shoes ruin their perfectly mopped floor.

"Jinsoul, baby, wait do—" Jungeun wasn't able to finish her sentence when what she was trying to prevent had already happened. 

"AHH!" Jinsoul screamed in pain when she stepped on some broken glass, her droplets of blood staining the floor.

Jungeun, as if she was related to Flash, immediately went to Jinsoul's side (good thing that she always has her red house slippers on) and carried her bridal style. 

Her girlfriend may be taller than her and she may have never defeated Hyunjin nor Sooyoung in an arm wrestle but with emergencies like this, she would suddenly have so much strength as if Hyunjin lent her some of her powers.

"Why weren't you being careful? Did you forget that there were pieces of broken glass on the floor? God, you're bleeding!"

_Oh, how the tables have turned._

She went to the living room with huge steps, a wounded Jinsoul in her arms and little Chaewon following closely behind them. After placing her girlfriend on the couch with all the gentleness in the world, she dashed to get the first aid and all of the things that she'll need to mend her girlfriend's bleeding foot. 

Chaewon, the little Chaewon, used all her might to bring herself up on the couch just to be able to sit beside Jinsoul. 

She looked at her with a frown before extending her small hand to reach Jinsoul's big one. "I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I really didn't, I swear! Sorry if I was being stubborn. I'm really sorry..." She sincerely apologized, looking Jinsoul straight in the eyes.

Jinsoul who has a soft spot for small cute little babies (one of the reasons why she fell for her small grumpy Jungeun), forgot the pain that she was feeling as she felt her heart melt because of the sweet gesture from the little kid. 

"Aww.. It's okay, Chaewonie. At least you said sorry. But don't do that again, okay? That's not a nice thing to do." She really couldn't help but pinch the little kid's cheeks. How did this little sweetheart even manage to make Jungeun cry in frustration? 

"Promise!" Chaewon extended her arm to stick out her small pinky finger, "Pinky promise." Jinsoul's lips broke into a huge grin as she did the same.

"Pinky promise." 

"Aw, that was so cute." Jungeun comments when she saw the scene, a first aid kit hanging on her arm and a basin, that's filled with lukewarm water and a towel dangling on its side, occupying her hands. Once she was done settling them on the mini table beside the couch, she raised a brow at the kid. "Why weren't you like that earlier?" 

The little girl started fiddling with the hem of her pink sweater, looking quite nervous, an expression of hers that Jungeun had never seen, and perhaps, her heart swelled with how cute she looked—partly reminding her of Jinsoul when she knew that she did something wrong.

"I'm sorry.. I just really wanted to play with you... but you looked like you don't want to play with me so I want to grab your attention and did all that.." Chaewon admits, lips turning into a cute pout as her head drops.

_Oh._

With careful steps, Jungeun approached the small one, standing in front of her then she bent down to match her height. She gently took hold of her chin, using it to lift her head up. When their eyes met, Jungeun didn't waste a second and flashed her a warm smile, the one that highlights her cheekbones—Jinsoul's favorite smile of hers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. But if you wanted to play then you should have just told me. Next time, just tell me, and then we'll play, okay?" Her hands went to grab Chaewon's small ones, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Hearing that, Chaewon's face brightened up, a glint now visible in her soft eyes. "Really? We'll play next time?" 

The smile on Jungeun's lips grew bigger and now she starts to question why was she so stressed out about this kid earlier. "Yes, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" As she managed to remove one of her hands from the older one's grasp, she raised it in front of Jungeun's, sticking out her cute little pinky finger, just like how she did earlier with Jinsoul.

Jungeun couldn't even suppress a giggle, finding the little girl extremely adorable, frustrations from earlier now long forgotten. "Okay, pinky promise." 

"You really do love pinky promises, don't you? I guess your mommy Jiwoo taught you that." Jungeun comments once they're done sealing their pinky promise.

"She did! My mommy said that it's the most sacred promise out of all promises. She also said that if you break a pinky promise, you'll suffer a lifetime of bad luck." Chaewon explains animatedly, facial expression changing with every word, Jungeun thinks that she learned it from Hyunjin. 

"Really?" Jungeun dramatically placed a hand over her chest, acting like Chaewon told her the most interesting and mind-blowing fact in the world. "Then I'll make sure not to break my promise then." 

Watching the cute interaction of the two, Jinsoul couldn't deny how adorable they looked. She really wanted to watch them some more but they seemed to be forgetting about something. 

"You guys don't know how my heart melts with how you two look like right now and I seriously don't mind watching you guys interact like that, forever, but you see, my foot is still bleeding and is in so much pain, just reminding you, in case you're forgetting about it."

The same mixture of panic and worry evoked Jungeun's features once again when she realized that her poor girlfriend's still suffering from pain.

"Oh, right! Oh god, baby, I'm so sorry. Okay, let me see." She hurried to her girlfriend's side, gently elevating the foot of the latter to check how bad the wound is, heart aching as the wounded girl hiss in pain every now and then.

"Fortunately, the wound is not that deep and only one foot is wounded. But obviously, it'll be hard for you to move around so you should—you must stay at home until it heals. No unnecessary movements, okay?" She averted her gaze towards the oldest one in the room, giving her a pointed look, leaving the latter no choice but to nod in agreement.

"Is it that bad?" Chaewon asked, a guilty look present on her face. 

"It's not that bad but it'll take for about a whole week or probably more to fully heal." Jungeun answers as she starts to carefully remove a few pieces of broken glass from her girlfriend's foot with a tweezer, making Jinsoul hiss in pain, getting overwhelmed with the extreme feeling of pain.

"Take it easy there, Jungie. It really hurts."

"Then you should have been more careful." Jinsoul, thinking that she's about to get another scolding, bowed her head, bracing herself from the impact of the younger yet more mature one's powerful scolding. 

"Baby, you know that I don't like you getting hurt so can you please be more careful next time?" Jungeun says softly as she placed her free hand on other girl's trembling ones.

"I will." Jinsoul replied, squeezing Jungeun's hand, a little too hard that is—Jungeun knew that she's doing that for support, trying to ease the pain that she's feeling.

Seeing the grimace that Jinsoul is trying to hide—she's really bad at hiding it—Chaewon reached for her other hand. 

"Don't worry, I'll hold your hand so that it won't hurt much while your wound is being treated. My mommy told me that if someone's in pain, just hold that person and heal them with love, so I'll hold your hand." She beamed making Jinsoul beam as well. 

"I can't believe you were the same girl earlier. From being little Sooyoung you're suddenly little Jiwoo—ouch!" Jungeun was about to throw a sarcastic remark but Jinsoul _'accidentally'_ slapped her face with the throw pillow on her lap. 

Sensing a glare being directed towards her, she let out a sheepish laugh. "Sorry." She smiled apologetically then she went to continue treating her girlfriend's wound.

"You know, I honestly find it amusing how you're so capable of taking care of me but nearly had a mental breakdown because of a kid," Jinsoul comments as Jungeun was dabbing a wet towel on her wound, cleaning it, causing the older to hold her tears back, feeling a painful sting whenever the wet towel makes contact with her wound. 

"It's because you're more of a kid than Chaewon is. She's more matured so it's hard to please her at first unlike you who'll get excited over those little fishes at the aquarium." She jokes, earning a pout from her girlfriend. "I'm just kidding. Maybe it's because _you're_ _my baby_ so taking care of you is just a natural thing for me to do."

A blush crept on Jinsoul's cheeks, she's supposed to be the cheesy one between the two of them so Jungeun being cheesy never fails to make her flustered. 

"Oh, are you planning to have a _baby_?" Both girls blushed hard when Chaewon asked all of a sudden. "I think you'll be great parents!"

After choking in her own saliva, Jungeun cleared her throat, glancing at the little girl as she applies the bandage to cover the wound. "Ah... we're gonna need to get married first before all of that.."

"Then you should get married!" The little girl was beaming, eyes filled with wonder and excitement, cute gummy smile present on her lips.

The couple glanced at each other and as soon as their eyes met, a fond smile bloomed on both of their lips. 

_"We will."_ They answered simultaneously—they sure are soulmates.

"Okay, I'll clean up those pieces of broken glass first then I'll make us some popcorn. So you two should pick a lot of movies cause we're gonna have a movie marathon for the whole day." Jungeun says with a sweet tone as she stood up and cleaned the things that she used, Chaewon and Jinsoul—the two kids—cheering in happiness beside her.

"You should get married. You're really perfect together, just like my mama and my mommy." Chaewon whispered to Jinsoul as soon as Jungeun went to their room and they were left alone. 

"Soon, Chaewon. Really soon." Jinsoul replied with a smile, her eyes turning crescent, the thought of her and Jungeun getting married making her feel giddy.

Surprisingly—or maybe not that surprising—the two vibed well with each other, making every word that the other say seem very interesting. With the two being caught up talking about ways on how to keep one's scalp healthy—no one knows why they're talking about that—they didn't realize that minutes had passed and that Jungeun was done cleaning up.

Entering the living room with a huge bowl filled with popcorn in her hands, Jungeun saw the two talking so animatedly with each other, unaware of her presence. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Jungeun asked as she settled herself beside her girlfriend, placing the bowl in the mini table in front of them. 

"Random stuff but don't mind that why don't we just let the movie marathon begin! We've thought about lots of movies to watch!" Jinsoul says with her hands suddenly pumping in the air with how excited she was. 

_'God, she's so adorable.'_

A sweet chuckle came out of Jungeun's lips, evidently amused with her girlfriend's enthusiasm. Without another second wasted, she grabbed the remote and turned her smart tv on, which was logged in to her Netflix account.

In a trance, Jinsoul hurriedly covered Chaewon's innocent eyes when Jungeun accidentally played _'Sex Education'_ and things which were absolutely not suitable for children flashed on the screen. They certainly didn't want to taint the little girl's innocence and get killed by a fuming Sooyoung, who had gone to protective parent mode. 

Scrambling through dozens of animated movies, Jungeun quickly played _'Finding Nemo',_ sinking on the couch as she does so, relieved to finally find a family-friendly movie and to stop her girlfriend from glaring at her any longer.

"There we go." Jinsoul sighed in relief before taking her hands off from the poor little girl's eyes. 

Chaewon was genuinely curious on why her eyes were suddenly covered and why weird sounds boomed from the television but she figured that Sheldon the seahorse and Tad the longnose butterflyfish are more interesting than that so she dismissed it and focused on the movie. 

Finally relaxing, Jungeun encircled her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her closer, not leaving any space between them. She grabbed the soft hand of the latter, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it, eliciting a giggled from Jinsoul with the gesture. 

"Sorry that our supposed to be date didn't happen. I'll make it up to you, promise." 

"It's okay, Jungie. You know that as long as I'm with you, I'm already happy and contented." Jungeun felt her heart skipped a beat, and being her clingy self (yes, she's the clingy one), she suddenly pulled Jinsoul, careful not to hurt her, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. 

"Have I already told you that I love you so much?" She asked, her thumb softly caressing the older one's warm cheek. 

"Yep, a lot of times already. And I love you so much, too," was Jinsoul's reply but then she remembered Chaewon, her cheeks then turned into a shade of pink, slightly blushing out of embarrassment. 

"Oh, don't mind me. Honestly, it's okay. Mommy and mama do it every day, a lot of times, even worse actually." Chaewon informed when her eyes met Jinsoul's. 

The couple laughed at that, they felt sorry for the kid as they had also suffered from Sooyoung and Jiwoo's constant making out and overly excessive PDA, but they couldn't really do anything about it, man, those two can't be stopped. 

“Yeah, we figured. But just to keep things child friendly,” Jungeun stood up and made her way in front Chaewon, carrying her to settle her between her and Jinsoul. “I think it's better to have you between us.” 

“Yeah, and that means I can hug this cute little baby while watching cute little fishes.” Chaewon squirmed under Jinsoul's hold but her hold was firm so the kid eventually stopped resisting and just the girl do whatever she wants. 

Thinking about it now, Jungeun thinks that this is a better date especially with the cute little Chaewon around and Nemo talking in the background. It may have been different from what she had planned for the day, but she has to admit, this is just as good. 

Yeah, this is nice. 

Well, sudden change of plans sometimes turns out better than expected. Looks like she's gonna need to ask Sooyoung and Jiwoo to let her babysit Chaewon more often, and prepare on how parenting works. 

Looking at the two, Jungeun may or may not have started thinking about what it's like to have a baby with Jinsoul, maybe she should start planning for the perfect proposal. 

_Or maybe she got it all planned already? Who knows?_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I'm actually thinking of writing about jungeun's proposal but I don't really know if I should... N E WAYS THANK YOU FOR READING THIS YOUR FEEDBACKS WOULD BE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! 
> 
> twt: @myouispeng37


End file.
